User talk:68.4.23.67
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Potato page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bankaibuddy15 (Talk) 20:29, July 4, 2011 Hey there. Make another page like Defend Random Wiki From Invaderz and you're blocked. Yeah, this is the Random Wiki, but it is by no means a platform for you to attack other people. Thank you for your cooperation in advance. If you have any questions, please visit my talk page. Bankaibuddy15 01:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I said that if you had any questions you should visit my talk page. Bankaibuddy15 02:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Responseso Hey is El Creator, here To awnser your questions! On the topic of your forst message, I don't even know what the Poopcrap you were talking about! I havent been on for awhile, cuz i was on vacation. And abut toadgamer, why dont YOU ask him?? Also, please sign your messages with four of these things-----> ~ and, oh yeah. MAKE AN ACOUNT! NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 23:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Response to El responso Yeah I actually did leave a message about Toady on his talk page I just havn't discoverd hhis yet (I thought you were the only talk page originaly. I also don't want to srew up BIG on the account (like what I left on the talkpage IM SO SORRY.) OH, so my first page for Random Tennis is My Name is D00f and Y0u'll d0 What I say. w00t! w00t! so go to it and check it out and Please do your turn. If you don't do it in 36 hours, you forfit and I'll find someone else to do it with. oh yeah, that last message was from me. NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 15:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) La Resposia to El Responso Yea about the "IM SO SORRY" page you have to talk to BNB15 about that. He/She knows Account? I know you said you want more time before making an account, but I trust you won't mess up again if you make an account. I'd really like you to, cuz you contribute a lot, and if you make an account, you might become an admin eventully. Also, if you messed up again and we blocked you, it wouldn't necessarily be forever. NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 18:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Response: Account Ohhhhh.... A week and a Day and I'm already being offered an account be Ze Creator? Do I really contribute THAT much? (Now to the Serious Stuffiez.) Yeah I've been considering making an account but I need to no more about the privacy policey and stuff like that 'cause I don't trust them quite yet. (why do you have to fill out your birthday anyway?) 'cuz wikia doesn't want little kids roamin 'round, yet they do. Besides, who puts in there real birthday anyway? NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 01:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, 6 rounds is excrutiating. Go ahead. You tryin' to make me look like a fool? You don't need me to make you look like a fool. 20:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC)